


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by Saudade_reads



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudade_reads/pseuds/Saudade_reads
Summary: A slow yet passionate dance with his doctor and his patient.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Joji's "Slow Dancing in the Dark" while listening to this song. This story is highly inspired by a creepypasta story.

"You are so beautiful, Wakatoshi-kun." 

Candlelight lighting the small ballroom with only two figures insight, here we dance in the middle of the floor with both of our hands draped to each other. I held you close to me, breathing in your lovely scent as we let our hips move along the music. 

A low chuckle escaped your lips at my compliment, shaking your head you glanced back at my red hues, a warm smile resting on your pale pink lips. 

"You always flatter me, Tendou." 

I can clearly remember how you caressed my cheek with your hand, your hips swaying slowly as the music hitched our senses. You took a step back and spun, thus I caught you right in time before we continued indulging ourselves in the rhythm. My heart raced at every brush of your skin against me, I wanted to kiss you. 

Again and again. 

"I wish we can dance like this forever." 

I commented with a wide grin, kissing the back of your hand as you watched me. The corner of your lips remained tugged, cheeks showing a hint of pink as you chuckled. At that second I know what you're going to say. 

"Of course, let us dance forever." 

A tear fell from my eyes at your words, coming to rest my head on your shoulders as I hugged you close with our feet continue moving to the beat. You placed a hand at the back of my head, comforting my sobs with a shush. You know what's going on, but I don't want to believe it.

I don't want to stop dancing with you.

"Tendou, are you too happy that you cried?" 

I nodded. 

Indeed, I am too happy to have this dance with the true love of my life. I simply cannot let you go, if dancing means that I will be forever with you then my feet won't tire from doing this again and again. My feet won't tire from moving. Tomorrow. The next day. For eternity. 

I want to be with you.

"Yes, that's because I can't dance with you forever." 

I explained, pulling away as I wiped the tears off from the corner of my eyes. Everything has an end, and I know that now. I should've taken you way before. I should've loved you longer than I am supposed to. I don't want this to end soon. 

"Why not?" 

Worry evident on your green orbs, I would pull you closer to kiss your forehead. Letting my lips take another of you, I would miss this. I would certainly miss this. 

I miss you already, Wakatoshi-kun. 

"Because they are coming." 

Soon enough, I can hear the sirens of the police cars echoing from behind the door.

I can hear the thudding of shoes that was on there to get me. 

I can hear the loud yells of angry men coming to arrest me. 

"OPEN UP THE DOOR, SIR!" 

I smiled. 

I looked back at the dead corpse of the love of my life in my arms.

How can I forget that you died because of a disease? 

How can I forget that I was supposed to be the one to treat you? 

And I failed.

As a doctor and a lover. 

How can I forgot that you are dead already, Wakatoshi-kun? 

"Let's dance again, next time."  
  
—   
End


End file.
